


A Break

by LadybugsFanfics



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Math, Reader-Insert, the mans too perfect, tom hiddleston really cant do math and i appreciate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugsFanfics/pseuds/LadybugsFanfics
Summary: You’ve decided to pick up school again and it’s exhausting. Tom suggests a break, though it comes with a price.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 16





	A Break

You sit slumped over your notebook. Math equations scribbled in every corner and any available spot. A lot of it scratched over, with notes saying what’s wrong and the correct equation underneath. The dozen or so textbooks lay both on top of the notebook as well as everywhere around you. It is possible you don’t actually have a desk; at least it can’t be seen.

“God, I can’t take it anymore,” you groan and lean back in your chair. It creaks with the shift in weight and you fling your head over, getting a view of your boyfriend reading on the couch―though upside down.

He looks up. An amused smile plays over his lips and he lets out a little chuckle. “Take a break, darling, you deserve it.” His accent sends shivers down your spine and you lick your lips as you shake your head no in reply. He rolls his eyes.

“Well, I can’t really, though.” You sit up straight and turn the chair around to face him. “I made this choice. I decided to go back to school. I decided to take a new turn in my life. I have to keep going, and I don’t want to fail.”

Tom smiles. He closes his book and puts it down on the coffee table. “Darling,” he says and walks over to where you sit, “you made a choice because you were unhappy about your situation. But you also made a choice about being a little selfish. Not taking breaks is the opposite of that.”

“Fuck off,” you say, but stretch up to kiss his cheek, “this is hard stuff okay. I have an exam in two days, how the hell am I supposed to remember all this?”

“Well,” Tom picks up your notebook, “it can’t be that hard.” He squints at the paper. “Okay, uhh, fifty plus twenty-four. This isn’t that hard.”

You smirk. “What’s the answer?”

“Seventy… uh, seventy-four?” He doesn’t sound too sure of himself.

“See? That’s kindergarten math and you struggle. You are in no way qualified to tell me whether or not this is hard, ‘kay?” You snatch the notebook out of his hands. “But you are qualified in helping me take a break.”

Tom smiles down at you. “Oh, and how may I help?”

“Answer me this; what is one plus one in a bed?” You stand up and move closer to him, tiptoe to lean up and capture his lips in a kiss. Before your lips do meet, you flick your eyes to meet his and smirk. “Your answer?” you breathe.

He swallows and licks his lips. “One whole,” he replies. You shake your head and back down, a disappointed mine over your face. Tom takes a moment. “God, is math my number one enemy now?”

You nod. “I’m sorry, but your answer was way too cheeky.” You tiptoe and peck his lips. “But, you know, if you can actually add one plus one, I might take a break…”

Tom wraps one arm around your waist, pulling you closer and leans in. “Maybe, if you were to teach me, I would learn,” he whispers. His breath warms your ear and your legs feel like jelly.

“You only have to ask.” You wrap your arms around his neck and jump up, wrapping your legs around his waist. Tom moves his hands under your butt, holding you up. Without a second’s hesitation, you plant your lips on his.

_God, what a well needed break._


End file.
